Totally Clueless!
by Hey Dhee
Summary: SASUHINA. One-shot. Hinata Hamil, dia menggunakan cara yang tidak biasa untuk memberi kabar ini pada suaminya, Sasuke, yang sedang berada di Sunagakure. Hanya melalui selembar surat. Mungkinkah hal ini tersampaikan pada Sasuke? Drabble isengan gaje rusak!


"Yoo… Sasuke! Ada surat untukmu…" teriak Kiba di dekat pintu apartement. Mendengar itu Sasuke berhenti membersihkan kunainya sejenak, kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

Sudah seminggu, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berada di Sunagakure. Ujian chunnin sedang berlangsung di sana. Mereka berlima dipilih untuk mendampingi para genin Konohagakure yang hendak mengikuti ujian disana. Setiap pagi mereka melatih para genin muda yang mempunyai bermacam-macam karateristik. Dan pada malam hari mereka akan mengajarkan teori.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak mudah bagi Sasuke. Yaaah, berhubung Hanabi dan Konohamaru termasuk dalam timnya. Shuriken dan kunai yang salah alamat sudah menjadi makanan timnya sehari-hari. Pernah suatu saat Konohamaru harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan, karena tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang pribadi dari Hanabi. Tiga buah shuriken nyaris membelah lehernya. Sasuke hanya mengurut dada.

Pagi ini, para genin tidak melakukan latihan fisik sebagaimana biasanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berkeliling menikmati desa Suna ditemani Shino dan Shikamaru. Sasuke kurang yakin mereka bisa menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan dua jounin itu. Tapi ia berterima kasih dengan pasir Suna. Semoga Shikamaru tidak tertidur. Kalaupun iya, mungkin dia sudah mati karena sesak nafas.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menerima amplop kecil dari Kiba.

"_Sweetheart, baby..!"_ celetuk Kiba dengan cengiran. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian kembali ke kamar. Membuka amplop itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Rindu rindu rindu… ooh rinduuu... hatinya dilanda rindu, yang setiap malam selalu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Dan setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Terbayang wajah cantiknya dalam semu, namun ketika ia berbisik mesra memanggil-manggil namanya, yang terdengar bukanlah suara lembut seorang wanita melainkan kencangnya gonggongan anjing besar berbulu putih yang penuh kutu!! Saat itu ia sadar, ia harus segera pergi ke kamar mandi…

Sasuke membaca surat dari Hinata, Istrinya tercinta.

-

-

-

**Sasuke,**

_**A**__da suatu hal yang ingin __**k**__u bicarakan denganm__**u**__…_

_Kau tau..?_

_Ak__**h**__ir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang sehat… _

_Aku sendiri tidak tau __**a**__pa yang terjadi denganku.._

_Rasanya susah sekali untuk menelan sesuap nasi saja..._

_Perutku terasa mual dan selalu diakhiri dengan __**m**__untah..._

_Aku sudah memeriksakan hal in__**i **__di rumah sakit…_

_Tapi Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan berjanji padaku untuk segera mengirimkan jounin __**l**__ain yang akan menggantikanmu disana.. _

_Cepat pulang Sasuke.._

_Aku menunggumu… _

**-Hinata-**

-

**-**

**-  
**

Sasuke mengernyit. Ini terlalu singkat! Bingung ditambah khawatir sama dengan nol besar. Dia membaca ulang surat pendek itu. Sekali dua kali dua bola matanya bergerak cepat menyapu tulisan tangan itu. Mana mungkin dengan gejala penyakit seperti itu dia bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa dia harus pulang kalau Hinata baik-baik saja disana? Atas Izin Tsunade?

_Clueless_

_Totally Clueless_

_

* * *

  
_

Neji tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu. Dalam hati tawanya meledak-ledak bagaikan petasan cina yang selalu dinyalakan saat tahun baru tiba. Mengasihani Sasuke yang..

_Clueless…_

_God, should I help this guy..? This is Fuckin' easy..!! _

"Terlalu terburu-buru", respon Neji datar sembari menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Sasuke.

Ia mendengus. Dan lebih memilih diam untuk mencermati ulang kertas itu. Membaca pelan seperti yang dilakukan Neji. Hening sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan syok. Neji tersenyum sekali lagi.

_Finally then…_

"Aku harus segera pulang..!" respon Sasuke cepat, sambil menatap Neji dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sekali lagi Neji tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerti sekali keadaan Sasuke karena dia sudah mengalaminya.

"Hinata punya penyakit maag dan aku yakin kali ini dia terserang asam lambung! Gejalanya memang tidak terlalu kelihatan.. tapi lama-kelamaan bisa semakin parah… Ya Tuhan, Hinata… senang sekali dia mengabaikan perintahku untuk makan teratur….! _Bla.. bla… bla…_" Sasuke mengomel panjang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Senyum cerah Neji memudar tidak lebih dari sedetik. _Speechless_ . Alis kanannya naik.

-

-

-

-

-

_GODDAMNIT!! HE'S TOTALLY CLUELESS!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Created : Tuesday, April 21, 2009**_

_**Publish : Tuesday, April 21, 2009**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note :**

**H + 1 UN = publish lagiiii…!!** **(Halah) XD oh ya..! Met Hari Kartini…!! Saya sempet ga nyadar tadi ngeliat anak2 TeKa pada make kebaya. Saya mikirnya mah hari ini UN .. ngapain kebayaan sih? grakakakak… totally lost dasar..**

**apa sih ini..? anchurrr... Dx**

**Damn, Totally Clueless… errr… oh betapa OOC-nya si Sasuke… XD (digetokin Sasuke FC)**

**Gomen aneh..!! ini drabble doaaang… Hiii…. (nyengir sambil lirik2 Ambu.. ditimpuk sandal sama Ambu) Dx … Drabble Mbuu.. huks..**

**Hey, How bout u pal? Could u find it out?? Just collect the bold letters in Hinata's letter.. and then compose them… XD.. u'll find just two words on there..**

**God, besok UN-nya metik!! Kyaaa!! \(T.T)/**

**I'm dying…**

**Thanks for reading… Review?**


End file.
